Just A Little Issue
by peetafile7
Summary: One little mistake turns into another little issue.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack. I messed up so this is my second time writing this chapter so that was just ughhhh! Any who im going to be straight up I don't take criticism well but I welcome it. Besides that I hope you like it ... sooooo REVIEW! please? :( oh and I almost forgot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins just happens too.

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

I wince as my mother's hand goes across my brothers face. Frustrated tears fill his eyes when he looks down. Rye knows. He knows not to talk back or defend himself unless he wants to get a full-blown beating.

As slowly as I can I get up. Finding my dad was the best chance Rye had. I love Rye but I wouldn't get my head bashed in for him. I look to my left only to find Dill doing the same. We lock eyes for a second and then continue our descent.

Of course at that exact moment Dill decides it's a great idea to bump into a shelf. It wouldn't be a big deal either if the shelf wasn't occupying glass jars of honey. With a crash my mother looks up. I expect her cold gaze to land on Dill and am genuinely surprised when she glares daggers at me. Very,_very_ _poisonous daggers but daggers non the less._**  
**

I put my hand up and shake my head indicating that I was innocent. "m-" is all I manage to get out before her hand makes contact with my face. Rye is looking at me wide-eyed. Dill also looks at me but with a guilty expression instead.

Tears blur my vision but I can just make out my mother's hand going up again. She's going to beat me tell I'm unconscious I think with an audible whimper. Right than I hear the most beautiful noise. '_Ding' _A customer. I hear my brothers sigh with relief. I'd do the same but I was to choked up.

"Are you okay?" A tall man ask. I wipe my eyes quickly. Now that I could see better I notice his features. He had dark hair and grey eyes. You could tell by his characteristics that he was from the poorer side of town. Almost hesitantly I look to my right .

The tall man is holding hands with a small girl. She looks about my age. Seven or so. A dark braid falls down her back. I meet her concerned grey eyes and I immediately know who this girl is. My life long crush. Standing in front of me was _Katniss Everdeen_.

Oh god,she saw me _cry.._.

* * *

**Some More Of An Authors Note: **Ok. I know its short but it's just the prologue. The chapters will get longer. Oh and this story isn't about Peeta getting abused. I just thought that it would help the plot . The plot has to do with the title. Also if the characters seem a little OOC that's cuz' this is AU .In the next chapter I'm making them older as in 16. The story will be all in Peeta's pov. probably. Maybe not it depends. k well thanx. ;P PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yesss! Next chapter ! Whos excited!? ... No one? Well pshhh okay than. I hope you enjoy this. I looked through my prologue and I noticed I left some things unclear. So sorry about that. Its modern day just so you know. Peeta works in the bakery cuz' they own the bakery obviously. (incase you were unsure) His brothers are Rye and Dill. Dills the oldest and Ryes the middle child. Making Peeta the youngest. Also if in this chapter the characters act a little different it's cuz' there older. This is getting really long so im going to say bye and let ya' start the chapter. Sooooo. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Which means I am not Suzanne Collins. );**

* * *

Chapter One: 9 years later

* * *

You know how people say they can't imagine life without their best friends. Well I beg to differ.

"No Delly,stop!" I yell as she shoves me toward the one and only Katniss Everdeen.

" Come on just ask her. Whats the worst that could happen? She says no?"

"Yes! I don't think my ego could take that kind of shit." She glowers at me and pushes me forward. As soon as I'm in front of Katniss I freeze. Delly, like the great friend she is, runs off. Katniss looks at me with her signature scowl. Shes had that scowl since her dad had passed away. I missed her smile ...

"uh. H-hi" I wave awkwardly. Dammit why'd I wave she's right in front of me.

"Hi Peeta." She says calmly. How does she know my name?

_ You've had the same classes since kindergarten. What do you think?_

_Oh._ "Did you need something?" Aright it's now or never. Well not really I could always ask later or-no! Pay attention.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Johanna's party. I had no one to go with and well uh yeah. So would you want to go... with me?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she bounced on her feet uncomfortably.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do any how." Wait did she say yes? There was no way she had said yes ,but there she was giving me a hint of a smile. "Just pick me up at 8." she turned on her toe and left. Holy Hell! I, Peeta Mellark had a date with Katniss Everdeen.

My mom was going to kill me. I leaned against the locker with a loud sigh.

If my mom found out I had a date with one of the girls from the "seam" I'd surely get a slap to the face ,probably more. I didn't think people from the seam were so bad . Not to mention I didn't think the nickname for the poorer side of town was very nice.

"I didn't say you could go to a party!" My mom snapped. Rye and me sighed at the same time.

"Dad said we could." He replied.

"Without asking me?!"

"Yup." Rye says bluntly.

Before I could even blink my mom snatched Rye by his ear."Do not disrespect me!"

He squirmed out of her grasp and glared at her. " I'm not 8 any more! "

Dad came out of nowhere. "Whats going on?" he said wearily. I assumed he was talking to mom but he looked straight at me. I looked at dad for a long time before answering. Dad barely acknowledged me let alone talked to me. He looked tired. His dull blue eyes looked bored as he stared back expectedly.

"Mom wont let us go to the party Rye asked about." I felt wierd ratting out my mom when she was in the same room.

"Let them go Anne their teenage boys. They got to have some fun."

"Theres too much to do around the bakery!" She replied indignantly.

"They've been working the whole week." He than turned to us "You can go" Rye tried to hide his smug smile with no avail. If dad wasn't there I was sure Rye would have got hit.

I watched curious as my mom tried to hide her anger when Rye and I left. Rye got picked up by some friends and I of course slid into my baby. I loved my car. It took me forever to save up for it but I did. It was old yes ,but i liked to think of it as vintage. All in all it was running.

I wiped my palms against my jeans when I pulled up in front of the small house. It was well takin' care of that was obvious ,but not as nice as a town house.

Slowly I made my way up to the porch. With one quick breath I knocked.

"Hi" A beautiful voice said softly. I look up and meet big silver eyes.

"_Katniss."_

* * *

**Some More Of An Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it. Its longer but I still think its short . Trust me ,the next one will be very very very long because that's the fun stuff. ^.^ haha. But some reviews again would be nice haha. Just tell me if you like it or what you thinks going to happen or what you WANT to happen. I might fit it in the story haha. I like to please people so if there's something you don't like about the story please tell me. Any who bye. Come on review. I'll bake ya' some fake Pita bread ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Reviews made me write this. So please review tell me if you like it,hate it,LOVE IT. I'm not leaning toward one if that's what you think. ;P I'm just really happy none of you guys have said you hate it and I'm thrilled that some of you like it. Now I'm just worried I'll disappoint you. D: Well I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

Ch.2

* * *

"Youlookreallypretty" I manage to get out in one breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"You look pretty" I repeat. Her face noticeably turns a dark shade of crimson.

"Oh." She says lamely. "Thanks"

As we pull up to the party I turn to her.

"Do you know Johanna?" I decide to ask,seeing no harm in it.

A smirk crosses her features. "You could say that."I don't press that she didn't give me much of an answer. Instead I help her out of my car.

When we take a break from dancing because-well hell I can't keep up with her ,she laughs. My eyes light up at being able to make her laugh.

"You want some?" She ask pointing to the bowl of a very bright blue liquid. I assume it's some type of punch that has obviously been spiked. It's a highschool party I didn't expect anything different.

"It has alcohol in it." I state simply,not refusing but not excepting either.

"It can't be that strong." I accept a cup in response and she gets some as well. Why'll I take small sips I look around the big mansion. Johanna was definently one of the richest people in the town , if not the richest. The mansion was nice. Or at least I presume it was nice. At the moment though it was trashed. Suddenly I make out Rye in the crowd. It's not hard to tell he has his eyes on a girl. I follow his eyes to the girl I assume he's swooning over. I stumble back when I see who it is.

My brother was looking longingly at my best friend! Delly Cartwright. He steadily makes his way towards her. His eyes never leaving her. I shouldn't be mad,I scold myself. I shouldn't- "Are you okay?" I jump when I hear that soft voice. "Yeah. Fine. Lets get out of here.' I grab her hand and pull her into one of the many rooms. It's obviously a bedroom. Not a used one though.

"Is something wrong?" She frowns.

"Sorry" My words slur slightly. I shake my head trying to get rid of the very strong buzz. "It was just too loud."

She nods in agreement and sits on the bed patting the spot next to her. I sit down and give her a small smile. Before I know what she's doing our lips are touching. It wasn't a soft kiss. It was deep and a little messy due to our current conditions. Any anger I felt toward Rye immediately disappeared along with my coherent thoughts. "Katniss" I let out . Trying to get my thoughts organized.

"Yes?"She responded huskily against my mouth. Lightly she pushed me back on to the bed,not giving me time to respond. 'Stop! Stop!' My brain screams, but I ignore it. I wasn't sure if it was the buzz or just how intoxicating it was to kiss her that wouldn't allow me to stop.

Her hands were on the buttons of my shirt now. She sloppily unbuttoned them,tearing some of the fabric as she does. I don't care. I pull her dress off easily. It wasn't tight and didn't have any buttons or zippers that I knew of.

Hurriedly I flipped her over. I wanted her now. I shrugged off my shirt and climbed over her,taking in the view of my beautiful Katniss.

Eventually,with much effort,I get my pants off. Slipping my self in between her legs , I look down at her. She was flushed . Suddenly I felt my knees give away I caught myself,but couldn't help the feeling in my stomach. Drunk or not ,I was a virgin. I knew the basics but there was no way in hell she wasn't going to be able to tell. Seeming to feel my apprehension, Katniss pulled my lips to hers.

I could do _this._

* * *

**_Some More Of An Author's Note: Does it suck? I really hope you guys enjoy it enough to stick with it. I feel like I'm gonna get ditched every chapter so I'd like to say how much I appreciate the reviews and the people who are following the story. Any who you are probably wondering why is she writing this in sideways letters(that's what I call em') well that's simple . I cant figure out how to turn it off! -_- Soo review tell me what ya want. Oh and to clarify Peeta and Katniss are about 16 . By the way I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Katniss' pov. What do you think? Well review,follow,etc... BYE! :D _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: YAY! I got double digits in reviews. Yess! And thank you for following and favoriting the story. I got over 20 followers now. I literally squealed when I saw how many reviews and followers I have. It might not be a huge number but it makes me happy to see new people following every chapter. I love all of you even though I don't know you! (a little stalkerish but I don't care) Well I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OKAY! (lifessss not fair) -_-**

* * *

Ch.3

* * *

My head was exploding. This is it. This is how I'm going to die,with my head splitting open. Lazily,I run my hand through my blonde waves. It didn't help my headache ,but it made me focus. With an over dramatic groan, I sit up. The sun was shining brighter than usual causing me to squint my eyes. I look for the alarm clock on my night stand when I notice that there was no nightstand. That this was not my bed. That I was not dressed and that I was not alone.

I bite my lip ruefully and look to my right. For god's sake! No! I didn't. Please tell me I didn't,but there she was completely undressed from what I could see. I lost my virginity and can't even remember it. Was she a virgin? Dammit I can't remember. I can't remember having sex with the one girl I've dreamed of having 'it' with since I hit puberty!

A new thought filled me with dread. She's going to hate me. I'm going to be that guy. The one who got her drunk and seduced her. I am a horrible person.

Speaking of horrible people... Mom was going to kill me. I was way past curfew. I let out a loud unnecessary oath. This made Katniss stir and my breath catch.

She stopped moving and I ,like the dick I am, started to retreat. Apparently I'm not the quietest person in the world so of course I woke up about seven people who were still happily passed out on the first floor hall.

I pulled out my phone as I slid into my car. It was about 8:30 a.m. Okay I could do this. I could just sneak back in. It's a saturday so the bakery shouldn't open tell 10. Okay I got a chance. I got a chance.

"Were is he?!" I hear my mother yell at my brother. Well I guess there's no sneaking in. I take a deep breath and push open the front door. Rye looked at me wide-eyed,"were the hell were you?" he hissed. I shrug and look at mom,just knowing what was coming. She grabbed my hair and pulled me close. I couldn't help but flinch. "What time did I tell you to be home?"She snarled.

"Midnight." I say softly.

"What!?"

"Midnight!" I yell,trying not to let my tears fall.

"Stop crying you wimp. Your pathetic." I don't have enough time to react before I feel the pieces of an urn in my arm. I hiss in pain and pull a big piece from my elbow. She had actually thrown an urn at me. Now my head _and _my arm hurt.

"Need help?" Rye ask quietly. I stare at him for a long time before answering.

"Sure." He helps me over to the sink and puts my arm under the fosset.

"That's bleeding pretty bad."He mumbles to himself more than me."So where were you?" A goofy smirk making its appearance. I laugh. Ryes always been a big kid. "At Johanna's party.I had too much punch. "

"What about Katniss?" At the mention of her name my heart drops into my stomach. This probably showed on my face because Rye immediately looked suspicious.

"What did you do?" His smile slightly fading. For some reason this irritates me so I turn the conversation in his direction.

"You like Delly." I snap. His eyes widen and he swallows hard.

"Why would you say that?" His voice cracks mid sentence. He's always been a terrible liar. Dill and him both. Of course I didn't have to worry about Dill giving us away anymore . He was away at college ,leaving me with only Rye to worry about. I might have been the youngest but when it came to caring for each other we were all equal.

"Delly?" I press. He squirms uncomfortably and puts his head down.

"Aright. I get it. I wont ask..." A satisfied smirk makes it's self known on my face.

Tiredly , I head up to my room. Life was just a thrill.

* * *

2 Months later:

* * *

It's been two months since I've talked to her. Since I talked to katniss. I tried on more than one occasion to speak to her,to apologize. It just never happened.

'Ding' I put on a fake smile as I heard the familiar noise.

Of course the smile immediately dissapeared when I saw who it was. Katniss,what was she doing here?

_I don't know. Possibly because this is the only bakery in town and her family eats bread like every other one?_

_oh_

"Hi Peeta." She looks at the floor the whole time. It was the first time she talked to me since the party. I will not screw this up.

"If you hate me I understand."

Her head snapped up so fast my eyes widened. "I'm not mad at you." She bit her lip in frustration. "I'm mad at myself." She lets out a breath. "Look I just-just need to tell you something."

"Then tell me."

"I will. I mean-My-I'm-It's just a little issue."

* * *

**Some More Of An Author's Note: Im thinking Katniss' pov in the next chapter. What do you think? Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review,follow,favorite. You get the picture. ;} Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thankyou for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Mind if I have some more? Well heres Katniss' Pov !**

**Disclaimer: I Do... NOT own The Hunger Games trilogy . The amazing Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

As I walk to the bakery I procrastinate. I was about to change a boy's life.

I remember telling him the punch wasn't that strong. I remember kissing him and that leading to other... activities. It was my fault _I _kissed _him. I _instigated it. Now I was dealing with _this._

When I woke up the day after the party and saw that he was gone I felt humiliated. More than humiliated I felt rejected. For the first time in a long time my feelings were hurt. Eventually though I shrugged the hurt feelings away._  
_

In all honesty I wasn't that upset that I lost my virginity and that the guy I lost it to ran out the next day. I was strong,I could provide for my whole family on my own when my mom went into a deep depression due to my father's death. There was no way I couldn't handle boy problems.

Until a couple of weeks later. That's when I started to panic. He never said anything to me for the last two months I assumed he didn't want anything to do with me and I was fine with that until this little issue appeared. I didn't have time for it. I had to take care of Prim,my little sister. _She _was who I cared about. _She _was who I had to take care of.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the bakery. Right into the belly of the beast.

He looked shocked when I greeted him sheepishly. It took me two weeks to build up the courage to walk through these doors. Two weeks of repetitive conversations with my self.

"If you hate me I understand." His voice was barely audible.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. Look I just-just need to tell you something."

"Then tell me."

"I will. My-Im-It's just a little issue." Here we go. I could do this,I just had to break it down gently.

"What type of issue?" He didn't budge from behind the counter.

"Remember the party?"

"Yes." His head lowered in shame and I studied him. He actually felt bad?

"You didn't-" I quickly correct myself. "We didn't use protection and-" I wandered off as he looked up at me . I could tell he was catching on.

"Your not-You can't be-that's not-" His eyes were filled with fear and he looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Instead I bit my lip.

He swallowed hard and stared at me. "Your pregnant."

"I-"

"No. No. No. _No._" He backed up against one of the shelves and sunk down. "My moms gonna kill me." He says to himself quietly.

"I-I'm sorry." He opens his mouth but I cut him off. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'll just go."

"Don't" He rasped. He coughs to clear his stressed filled throat. "Does your mom know? Does anyone know?" He pulls himself up.

"No. No one knows. Only me and you."

"Okay just keep it that way for now. We'll deal with the issue later." I nod eager to leave.

"I have to go." He seems startled when I speak,but then nods slowly.

As fast as I can I make my way toward the exit.

"Bye..." I barely catch his whisper as I leave.

* * *

**Some More Of An Author's Note: Did ya' like Katniss' pov? Well tell me if you want more of her pov cuz' I personally had more fun writing in her perspective than I thought I would.**

**Well PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing from you guys and take everything you say into consideration. So please review and follow,favorite it makes my day. Well Bye! 3 **

**P.S. Sorry about the long wait on this chapter I've been busy. (Did I mention to review?) ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I decided I'm going to do back and forth with the point of views. Therefore this chapter will be from Peeta's pov and the next one will be from Katniss' cuz' it would be weird if I just did random Povs ya' know? Okay well I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE review!. I know how it can be a drag,but I kinda feel like you guys don't like it if you don't give me any feed back. I mean let's be serious. I've probably read over a thousand fanfics and that includes just plain bad ones. THEY will have over 200 reviews. The bad ones get reviews? I mean come on people! So just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Ch.5

* * *

"Would you stop moping around!? Jeez Peeta I've been raiding your bakery for the last five minutes and you haven't said a thing." The corners of my mouth twist up. "I'm Just dealing with a lot Delly."

"Well what exactly are you dealing with?" She plops onto the counter.

"Dell would you get off the counter. I'd rather the cookies not taste like Delly ass."

"I will let you know my ass taste amazing." We both furrow our eyebrows as soon as the words leave her mouth.

I let out a laugh and she smiles. Snatching her off the counter like a toddler,I set her on the floor. She sighs in defeat and frowns. "Petey whats wrong?"

"That name. Please never call me Petey again." She laughs,but doesn't let up.

"I'm serious. Tell me." Hesitantly,I look over at her. She's giving her 'I'm your best friend look.'

"I just did something really stupid and now I have to deal with it. Okay? It's nothing to be worried about. I can handle it." That was the biggest lie I've ever told. I couldn't handle a baby. In fact I haven't spoken to Katniss since she told me. It's been two days since my life had drastically changed.

I can't believe I was one of _those _teenagers. The ones that do everything wrong. The ones that parents tell there kids not to be acquainted with. Apparently I have two weaknesses,I couldn't pass math _and _I couldn't put on a condom correctly.

If Mom found out she was going to murder me. Our reputation would be ruined. 'The nice baker's family' would turn into 'The nice baker's family and that one screw up.' Dad would shun me. Dill would feel bad for me and Rye would tell me what an idiot I was then congratulate me on 'getting some.'

After Delly leaves I feel like a dick. If I felt like _this_ I wonder how Katniss must feel. I needed to suck it up for her.

When my shift ends I make my way to my car. As I slide into it I swallow hard. Once I arrive at her house I'm almost positive I'm going to puke.

_This is your fault. Your going to fix it. Your going to be there for her. Your going to not cry like a baby. Your going to walk to her door and-what about Mom? Do not think of your abusive mother. Think of Katniss and a sweet little baby. I'm sixteen. Your mature for your age. Relax. Breath. Don't puke._

I knock on the door only to be greeted by a little blonde haired girl. "Hi."

"Prim I told you not to answer it." Katniss' soothing voice makes its appearance. "Oh. Your here."

"Yeah. I thought we could talk about the uh the issue?" I wince at how it sounds coming from my mouth.

"Sure. Come in." Prim had happily retreated down the hall to what I assumed was her bedroom.

"I'm three months." She says in a matter of factly tone.

"Okay." I begin slowly,honestly surprised she was getting straight to it. "That gives us six months to figure out what to do."

"No that gives _you_ six months to figure out what to do." My eyes widen when she pulls up her shirt to reveal her stomach. A small bump noticable.

"I'm going to keep getting fatter." I open my mouth to tell her she's not fat,but she waves it away. "People are going to notice. Their going to wonder who the father is and their going to call me a slut." I swallowed thickly. "Peeta" She breathes. "You don't have to worry about anything." I don't have to worry about anything? Of course I did.

"It's my baby too. I'll help. I'll tell people it's mine. Please don't think you're in this alone." Her eyes start to water and she mutters something about pregnancy hormones. I admit it was a hard thing to say and maybe I shouldn't have,but after all I am Peeta Mellark and I do always _try_ to do the right thing._  
_

"Look Peeta I just-I don't." She pauses. "I don't want to be pregnant!" She yells it so loud I can't help but flinch.

"Your pregnant?" I hear a fragile voice ask. I turn around and find Katniss Everdeen's mother in the door way staring at us in shock.

"M-mom. I thought you worked tell six."

* * *

**Some More Of An Author's Note: Okay I know it's not the most exciting chapter,but come on I had to throw some best friend action in there. If some of you are like "I thought the mom was depressed?" Well she was,but not any more . I mean she's still a little fragile,but that's about it. Okay well I hope you liked this chapter. Ta ta for now and please PLEASE REVIEW! (Just send a few my way?) **

**P.S. Feel free to pm me about the story if you want.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: THANKYOU for the reviews. It really helps me out. It makes me get my lazy butt up and write. Well hears Katniss' point of view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own The Hunger Games Trilogy. (I wish)**

* * *

Ch.6

* * *

_Oh no._

Did my mom really just walk in on this conversation? Of all the things to catch me doing,why this?

"Pregnant?" She repeated. The words like knifes in my ears.

I look over at Peeta and find him looking shamefully at his feet. Not willing to meet mine or my mother's eye. Honestly,I couldn't blame him. He probably wished this conversation I was having with my mother wasn't pertaining to him so much.

Though I couldn't help but feel a little irritated towards him. He _did _get me pregnant,he could at least help me break the news to my mom. Or explain exactly what she just walked in on. Or more precisely what conversation she just walked in on.

I don't expect him to be overly attentive or anything,_but_...

"What's going on?" My mom's voice snaps me out of my mental debate.

She doesn't sound angry. She sounds exasperated maybe? It was hard to tell when hundreds of suggestions and lies were running through my head.

"She's pregnant. I-it's my fault." If my mom wasn't two yards in front of me I may have slapped the back of his head.

My mother folded her arms in disapproval and looked at Peeta and me. Peeta has yet to look up.

"Who knows about this?" Her mouth was in a tight line.

"No one." It was the first time I spoke since she had arrived. My voice sounded rash and a little snappy. She didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Peeta's parents don't know?" She questioned lightly.

"No." Peeta said in a rushed breath. "No they don't. Please don't tell them. I'll tell them. P-please don't tell them." His bright blue eyes luster with fear as he pretty much begs my mom.

She stares at him for a long time than nods. "Your coming with me." She snaps towards me.

"Where?"

"To the hospital for a check up." I could tell I was going to get an earful the whole drive.

"Peeta you may go home now." He shuffles awkwardly for a minute before giving a tight nod and making his way towards the door. He turns to me and mumbles a goodbye. "Mhmmm" I respond.

The car ride wasn't bad. It was horrible.

"When did this happen,huh?"

"At the party." I decided there'd be no reason to say which party considering I'm more than a little anti-social. It was a miracle I excepted Peeta's invitation to Johanna's party. It was the first time I ever really did anything public and now I'm pregnant. Oh the irony.

"Did you even attempt preventing the pregnancy?" She pushed.

"No." I mumble simply.

"No?" She gave a cruel laugh. It was weird hearing my mother be so opinionated about anything. I didn't like it.

She gave a sigh. "I can't believe you'd be so naive." She shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't believe it?" I spit. "You were mentally gone when I hit puberty. I pretty much was on my own! How could you sit here and go on and on and try to be a mom when you left us! You know what I might not be an amazing mother to this baby,but I sure as hell will be better than you!" My jaw clenched.

She swallowed hard. "I'm going to blame that on your hormones." It took everything I had to not call her a bitch.

When we left the doctors it was late in the evening. My mother had said nothing the whole appointment. Probably because her fellow nurses and doctors were the ones who were more or less interrogating me and she was to embarrassed that her teenage daughter was knocked up. It was fine with me.

I didn't learn anything different from what I already knew about my pregnancy. The baby was about three months along like I had told Peeta and it was healthy. Other than that nothing happened.

Except for hearing the babies heart beat which I could honestly say was not that exciting. I honestly thought it would be more climatic,but no it was just a _'whoosh,whoosh,whoosh.' _Nothing exciting to me. I couldn't understand why in the movies the mothers always cried tears of joy. Maybe it was because I didn't want it._ 'It.' _Great now I wasn't even thinking of the baby as a human. Maybe what I said in the car was wrong,maybe I wouldn't be better than my mom was...

"You're home!" Prim yelled excitedly. Her thin pale arms wrapping around my barely imploding stomach. I always showed affection toward her so I was used to it,still it bothered me. I loved Prim more than anyone,but I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when she was so close to my stomach.

Never the less I gave her a hint of a smirk and hugged her back.

"Why were you at the doctors? Mom wouldn't tell me." I look over at my mom with a questioning look. She only shrugs and walks off. I eyed her suspiciously as she walked away.

"Don't worry about it." I give a fake smile. Gently,I brush the hair from her eyes so I could look into her baby blues. I secretly wondered if my baby would have them. "I'm healthy and that's all that matters." This seems to make her happy so not long after she's running off.

As I walk to my room fatigue over takes me. My head barely hits the pillow before my eyes close. Subconsciously,I place my hand on my stomach.

When I realise where my hand had wondered I hastily move it away. I couldn't make a habit out of it. It would be to noticable when I went to school tomorrow.

Oh shit.

_School._

_Add that to the list of things I forgot. Number one condom,number two the dishes,and number three school._

I wake up to the sound of Prim running up and down the hall. When I do get up and go to school I make sure to wear a sweat shirt. There was no need for anyone to find out about the baby yet.

The day went by slow and tedious. It was lunch time now and I was glaring at the detention slip in my hand. My Literature teacher had called me a 'belligerent young lady' and had handed me the slip. I groan,I should have held my tongue. My glare intensifies,I was starting to make a habit of that.

"You know if you glare at that paper any harder you might hurt yourself."

I jump at the voice and look up at Peeta Mellark.

The universe just wont give me a break.

* * *

**Some More Of An Author's Note: I'm really sorry this is so late,but I've been trying to get straight A's and that requires doing ALL the work. I'm trying to get certificates in literature and drama so wish me luck. Any who thanks for the reviews and for being so patient with me. Aright well R&R byeeeeeee :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I can not express in words how sorry I am. I've just been so busy and I don't mean the 'I had so much work to do' busy. I mean the 'everything' busy. My sister just had a baby boy and I'm going to become a godmother next month to my other little niece which I'm excited about. Not to mention I just switched schools and I'm sure some of you can relate to the stress that can cause,but any who I'm back and I won't ditch you guys that long ever again. By the way please check out 'Partially Sane' I think you guys will like it if you read it. Just give it a chance and tell me what ya' think. Thankyou so much for sticking by me and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Ch.7

* * *

Ppov:

"Get up." I roll over and whine in protest. Making sure to tug the blanket over my head.

"Nope. Non of that,your mothers in one of her moods." _'Surprise,Surprise' _I think internally.

Suppressing a moan I sit up. I definently do it way too fast aswell because I see black dots in my vision and have to regain balance before I look up. I'm expecting my brother when I look up and am shocked when I find my dad.

"Is this what your brother has to deal with every morning? Remind me to raise his allowance."

"I-um sorry." I stand up and go to my dresser,pulling out a clean white shirt in the process. "So where's Rye?" My father frowns obviously assuming I prefer my brother more than him.

"He's downstairs cleaning the bakery. I thought I'd take you to school." He gives me a small smile.

I squirm in place under his stare and he seems to notice. "You know I drive now." I murmur awkwardly.

"Oh," he states. "How about I give you a ride anyways? It'll save you the gas."

"Sure." I mumble. I look from the shirt in my hands back to him.

He jumps at the realisation and heads for the door.

"I'll be downstairs."

I managed to avoid mom the whole morning and can't help but think today wasn't starting out that bad. Of course until I remembered the dad thing.

"Ya ready?" I give him a slight nod and hop in the truck. I haven't been in here for a while. Not since I got my driver's license at least.

"So," He begins lamely. "hows school been? Have any girlfriends?" It was a casual question,but it still made me jump.

"You know you can tell me anything,right?" He states slowly. Dammit,he seen me jump.

"Yeah,I know." He lets out a defeated sigh and looks over at me.

I can't help but think how pathetic I must look. I'm pressed against the truck door and looking out the window longingly. To say the least I look like I'd rather be anywhere else than in this car. Which is more than true,but still.

"Look Peeta I know we aren't close and that I haven't really been there for you,but I'm still your father and you need to acknowledge that."

"I do." I mumble bluntly.

"Then stop answering me like that!" He snaps loudly. I wince in response. He never yelled at me,that was Mom's job.

His face softens. "I'm sorry. I forget how skittish you are."

"I'm not skittish." I answer in defense.

"Yes you are." He says plainly.

"Well sorry," An attitude makes itself known. "you know getting abused by your mother your whole life does that."

_"Peeta."_

"And ya' know the fact that you never did anything about it and are now trying to be apart of my life only makes it worst."

_"Peeta." _He warns again.

"Maybe if you would have done something Dill would have stayed,but no he's across the country trying to get away from this fucked up family!"

_'Pop!'_

I sit there stunned for about a 10 seconds before comprehending what had just happened. He hit me. My father had hit me. He was just as bad as mom.

This would bruise. I could tell by the horrible stinging sensation on my cheek. It was already starting to throb.

I don't say anything when I open the truck door or when I grab my bag. Instead I just walk into the school. I don't even bother to glance behind me. I wasn't sure how I was getting home,but I sure as hell wasn't getting a ride from him.

I wish Rye had come to school today maybe he could have saved me from all this drama. Why couldn't my evil mother 'super clean' the bakery herself. She always had those days. The ones where she suddenly decides the bakery isn't good enough and keeps one of us home to help her.

"Watch it." Cato Sader says hotly to me all while pushing past me roughly.

_Oh hell no. I was in no mood._

"You watch it, Jackass." Immediately he spins around and gets in my face.

"What did you say Mellark?"

"I said you watch it, Jackass. Are you deaf?"

He shoves me so hard I almost lose my balance. I tackle him without a second thought. I'm about to punch him in the face too until a voice stops me. "You get off Cato right this instant!" The vice principle, Ms. Trinket's, sharp high pitched voice stops me in my tracks.

"But-"

"Detention!" I growl in absolute aggravation and snatch the slip from her frail middle-aged hand.

When I walk into the depressing looking room something makes me smile. More like someone.

She was staring at her detention slip so hard I swear her head would explode.

"You know if you glare at that paper any harder you might hurt yourself."

She looks up at me and groans. Though her attitude isn't the best at this particular moment I ignore her groan and look at her stomach. Her attire is casual and more or less lazy. Her big sweatshirt covers the small baby bump she does have and-

"Stop it!" She hisses. I meer her eyes and raise one eyebrow. "Looking at my stomach." She explains softly.

I don't apologize. Instead I just take a seat next to her.

"What'd ya' do?" I look at her.

She shrugged. "Talked back."

"Mmm."

"You?"

"Oh you know got caught selling drugs." Her eyes widen. "It was a joke." My lip curls.

She rolls her eyes in order to cover up her blushing. Which didn't work might I add.

That's pretty much how the day went. I made a joke and she made a face.

When I had finally gotten home,much to my dismay,it wasn't too bad. Rye had told me mom didn't feel well and was upstairs resting. When I asked where Dad was he just shrugged and said and I quote "Probably to buy sugar or some shit."

"Well I'm gonna do my homework. I'll be upstairs if you need me." He nodded and gave me a lazy glance. He then did a double take and I knew he had seen it. It had only just started to show a mark. Before I knew it he was grabbing my chin and inspecting my cheek.

"Who hit you?" He demanded.

I grimaced. "It's not a big deal." Tearing my face away I started to walk upstairs.

He followed me up to my room and pushed me lightly on my bed. "It wasn't mom." He was in deep thought as he sat down next to me. "She was with me all day."

"It was dad." I snap. He shook his head in denial.

"No. Dad wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hit us. He never has." His head was slightly tilted to the side. He didn't want to believe it.

"Well he did." I say roughly. He only looked down. Suddenly I felt like I was eight again. We were both sitting on my bed as he pressured me to tell him who did it. Usually my answer was mom,but nope not this time.

"I'm-I'm going to finish cleaning up the bakery." He slowly got up. When I heard the click of the door I answered.

"Yeah," I let out. "you do that."


End file.
